ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face Paint'nimal Gang
is a American animated series created by , and . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 until August 31, 2007 with a prequel TV movie airing on 2008 and a theatrical film adaption slated for June 14, 2019. A one-hour special is announced for HBO Max. The pilot was first aired on 2001 on Disney Channel. However, it was proven to be a failure for Disney Channel. The series' theme song is sung by Anneliese van der Pol. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for some thematic material, mild crude humor and mild fantasy violence. Synopsis The adventures of the gang of Face Paint animals led by a Bonga is chronicled. Characters Main *'/Luck/' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *'Spots' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Dogibat who is Luck's best friend. *'Fifi' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Famboo who is selfish at times and the grumpy one, although has a big heart. It is shown that she and Luck have a love interest in each other. *'Gizmo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a Firewall who is the smartest. *'Champ '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a Wango who is the strongest, but also the stupidest. *'Rusty '(voiced by Billy West) - a Grumpibat who is the scaredy one. *'Kerygan' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is the only human being of the gang. She debuts in the second season. She prefers almond milk over any milk. she is hinted to be bi-sexual. Supporting *'Muddy '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Bonga who is Luck's younger brother. *'Mickey and Minka' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey and by Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Bongas who are Luck's parents who are adventurous like him. They also run a smoothie shop. *'Collin' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Dogibat who is Spots' older brother. *'Halie' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a face paint cat. *'Alexis' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is very friendly and extremely hyperactive. She debuts in the second season. She appears to be a wanna-be cheerleader and appears to be a lesbian according to Naylor, having a crush on Jade. *'Anna Tear' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a friendly Tear who is very caring of Luck. *'Abigail Tear' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Tear who is Anna's twin sister and like Anna, she cares for Luck. She truly despises Rufus, and is very sensitive. As a result, she cries easily when she is insulted or get hit by something hard; however, she does not cry when she messes minor things up or spills ice cream. *'The Mutant-Rex' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a mutant-messed up tyrannasarus rex who is scary and hideous on the outside, but has a very warm heart on the inside. *'Jonathon' (voiced by for Donaldo) - a Skizard who TBD. *'Jake' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - a Gudagale who TBD. *'Jade/The Peacock Queen' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a Face Paint who thinks she is a peacock and is very royal to the Face Paint peacocks. She and the peacocks use mits instead of ifs. Despite being very protective to the peacocks, she cares for other Face Paints and the Face Paint'nimal Gang. **'Pi' (voiced by Dan Green) - a peacock who is Jade's servant, being very loyal to her. *'Nathaniel' (voiced by TBD) - a stubborn and short-tempered, but kind-hearted Face Paint who is Kerygan's older brother, which Kerygan usually annoys him when it comes to visits. He appears in three episodes. *'Skull Eddie' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a Titanibonesaurus Rex who TBD. *'Chris-I-Am' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - A bug-like Seuss creature who TBD. He is a parody of Sam-I-Am. **'Duke' (voiced by ) - a Knox who is Chris's best friend. He is a parody of Guy. * Antagonists *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Wango who wants to humiliate the Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Pack and Mangus' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - two evil Bongas who TBD. *'Mr. Snake Head' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Hiyai who TBD. *'Ratty' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a rat who likes to bully the Tears. *'Tucky' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a haunted doll which Fifi found. *'Prince Austin' (voiced by TBD) - A Face Paint prince who Jade fell in love with, but was soon revealed to be an animal abuser, who always get away with beating up animals for fun. *'Donnie and Anna' (voiced by TBD and TBD) - twin Dogibats that tend to steal stuff. *'The Wango Football Team', consisting of: ** * Guest Stars Supporting *'Anneliese' (voiced by ) - a Face Paint singer who TBD. Antagonists Production Episodes Main article: List of episodes Television Movie A prequel TV movie, titled : How It All Began, was released on May TBDth, 2008. Possible revival On the same day as the special is announced, Lynne Naylor expressed interest in reviving the series for HBO Max if the special proves to be a hit. Crossovers The first crossover episode was with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled in Endsville. This episode is in the second season and lasted for a hour and is considered a special. The series received a second crossover episode, this time with The Life and Times of Juniper Lee titled Juniper Lee meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang. This time, it is a 22 minute episode and is part of Juniper Lee's second season. It also received the third and final crossover, this time with The Arachnid Friends titled and... The Arachnid Friends?, being part of the third season. One hour special Main article: The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever On September 23rd, 2019, Cartoon Network announced via Facebook and Twitter that The Face Paint'nimal Gang will be getting a one-hour special, slated to air on HBO Max. Video games Main Articles: The Face Paint'nimal Gang's Video Game Adventure (2006) and unnamed TFPG video game (2020) Reception Critical response Complete series The show received critical acclaim, but its first season received mixed reviews. Fans considered it one of the most successful classic CN shows and a fan-favorite, alongside with The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack. As the show progressed, the reviews become slightly better. Season 1 The first season received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences. However, currently, the reviews are better. Remainder of the series The remaining seasons had received critical acclaim. Film adaption Main article: : The Movie On March 2013, Cartoon Network Studios expressed interest in making a film adaption. However, a year later, a film adaption was announced. CN Studios announced that this will be set after the series finale, which had a cliffhanger and was confirmed to have a sub-plot about Kerygan trying to discover her past. This film was released on June 14th, 2019, being a moderate box-office success, but almost barely recouped with the budget. Theme song Anneliese van der Pol has sung the theme song for the show, titling it Stick Together The song received very positive reviews. Legacy The Cryptids had an episode which is a parody of The Face Paint'nimal Gang called The Face Mark'inimal Gang. LEGO Theme Main article: LEGO Promotions Main article: /Promotions Gallery Luck.png|Luck the Bonga Abigail Tear.png|Abigail Tear (no, her legs are not very short) Anna Tear.png|Anna Tear. Fifi.png|Fifi. Spots.png|Spots. Gizmo (Firewall).png|Gizmo. Rusty (Grumpibat).png|Rusty. Kerygan.png|Kerygan. Champ (TFPG).png|Champ. Jade (The Peacock Queen).png|Jade/The Peacock Queen Rare_Face_Paint.png|Alexis. Tropes Main article: /Tropes. Trivia *The series debuted four days after the CN City era debuted. *This series is not a spin-off to the The Face Paint Gang series by despite the name related to the title. *The pilot was released on 2001 in an attempt to have Disney Channel greenlight the series. The series was a failure for Disney Channel, but was successful for Cartoon Network, so it was greenlit in 2002. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network series to not feature a main antagonist. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network cartoons to feature Hanna-Barbera sound effects. *Alexis is inspired by Maddie from the Foxtoons franchise. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: ***The custom animation is The Face Paint'nimal Gang running across. Kerygan joins too in Season 2, now chasing them and winking at the viewers. ***variant in one episode ****This is the only Cartoon Network show with more than one variant of CN Studios. *While being stupid, Naylor confirmed that Champ is smarter than Billy and Ed combined, as he is able to do math and knows how to spell alphabets and numbers. *The show is one of the few Cartoon Network shows where none of its characters make an appearance on the OK K.O. crossover episode, Crossover Nexus. It is unknown why they didn't appear. **However, in Thank You For Watching The Show, along with Sunny Bridges from Class of 3000, Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays, and Randall P. McDuff from the failed 2004 Cartoon Network pilot, Party Wagon, Champ was briefly seen being attacked by Strike in Cartoon Network City. *This is the first Cartoon Network show to have its creator sadly pass away. *Despite being made by Reccardi and Naylor, the series had a different style, slightly resembling Collin Brady's art style (but kinda better). *Kerygan, Alexis and Jade are considered to be one of the prettiest Cartoon Network girls of all time. *There are rumors speculating that this show could have a crossover with The Tales of the Paintders. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-Y7